


Eeny, meeny, miney, moe (i choose you)

by huekangsoobing



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Beomgyu best cousin, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Blind Date, Car racer Choi Beomgyu, Choi Soobin is Trying, Choi Soobin-Centric, Cousins Choi Soobin & Choi Beomgyu, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, High School, M/M, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Minor Character Death, Orphan Hueningkai, Post-Break Up, Second Chances, high school sweethearts, side ship maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huekangsoobing/pseuds/huekangsoobing
Summary: Like in that popular nursery rhyme we used to sing while growing up, we sometimes tend to leave our choices to "fate". But unlike the game of tag we used to play, this is, a serious game called "love" we are playing now. And what the player Soobin must choose can't be decided with a simple "Eeny, meeny, miney, moe"...........or can it?Or just a story about Soobin struggling to choose between persuing or letting go of his first love.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Eeny, meeny, miney, moe (i choose you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my first proper txt au or more specifically my first work of fiction ever ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 
> 
> Please try to be understanding if my writing skills lacks. It's been year since i written like this and english is not my first language (>_<)
> 
> tw // mild cursing  
> (I will add warnings if needed as the story progresses dw!!) 
> 
> Feedback is gladly appreciated!
> 
> Also you can find me on twt @huekangsoobing ·ᴗ·
> 
> P.S. Hope you enjoy the story ♡

> Eeny, meeny, miney, moe
> 
> Catch a deer by the toe
> 
> If he hollers, let him go
> 
> Eeny, meeny, miney, moe.

"Soobin, idiot. It's tiger not deer"

"But he reminded me of a deer," Soobin said, not once turning his gaze away from the abandoned building across the street. Until last year an orphanage used to operate there. Now closed down because of lack of fundings from the government, there's nothing there for Choi Soobin to look forward to. 

Ever since winter break started, Soobin has done nothing but look outside from the window of Beomgyu's room. _I can't believe he is still waiting for him, you stupid hyung._ Beomgyu knew his cousin better than anyone, he knew what this was all about.

"That's it," the raven head closed the car magazine he was reading. "I'm setting you up on a blind date."

This seemed to not caught the blue head's attention because he kept his back on his cousin, eyes never leaving the abandoned place across the street. Beomgyu was growing tired. Tired of Soobin's obsession with the past, a past that won't come back no matter how much he tries to keep the memories alive. "Ya! Choi Soobin! I said, I-am-setting-you-up-on-a-blind-date."

"Okay" _Okay? That's all? No "buts" or "can'ts"._

"Hey, did you listened to me? I told you-"

"That you will set me up on a blind date," Soobin interrupted, looking this time at a much perplexed Beomgyu. "I heard you loud and clear, Gyu"

Beomgyu blinked thrice still trying to process the fact his stubborn cousin finally said yes to a blind date. For almost a year now, he has tried setting Soobin up with different people and each time it ended with Soobin outright rejecting his efforts to find him a date or never showing up to his dates. "You cannot back down this time! If you do, I will post your middle school graduation photo in the university's forum."

"The one when I still had those ugly braces?"

"That same one," he smirked.

"You are the spawn of Satan, Choi Beomgyu."

"And you are insufferable. "

"Geez Gyu, who taught you to be so evil?" 

"You, " Beomgyu said, as a matter of fact. 

Soobin rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I won't back down on my words this time. I will go to that damn blind date," he said, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. 

At his words, a big smile crept on Beomgyu's face, and before Soobin could prepare himself, his cousin had thrown himself towards him wrapping his arms around his torso. "Thanks, hyung," he whispered, hiding his face on the tall young man's chest. "I swear you won't regret it."

Soobin smiled at his cousin while rubbing his back with his right hand and caressing his long raven waves with his left one. _I hope I won't, Gyu._ Beomgyu could have been annoying sometimes with him pestering with the blind dates but he knew the smaller boy always meant good. Soobin was just too scared of letting go, scared of starting again. But looking at what used to be the orphanage where he first fell in love, he realized that maybe it was time to let go of the past. Things are always moving, always changing. He cannot remain reminiscing about a love that is already far gone. 

"It's time to move on." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the prologue of the story!   
> Things might look a bit vague but everything will make sense as the story evolves ^^
> 
> I will try my best to update every Sunday night (EST).
> 
> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
